Blue
by Unknown Marauder
Summary: Blue was my least favorite colour, until that night....  OC narrated. Rated Teen for blood and death. slight, very, VERY indirect KisamexOC, Please read and review. ONESHOT!


A/N : This is my third fan-fiction. I wrote it at about 12:00 in the morning, so please don't rant if it's not as good as you had hoped.

It's all, or, mostly, about our favorite blue, shark-ish, hair-that-defies-gravity Akatsuki member Kisame. It's told form the perspective of a random Genin ninja girl. I never described her, so it can be up to you who it is.

Lastly, I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it, even though I really wish I did.

_**Blue**_

Blue was my least favorite color. It just ... was. There was something about it that made me hate it. Especially the shade of blue that my sandals were. Ugh.

Thus, it may come as a surprise that blue is now my favorite color. Let me explain.

The best way to start this is by sharing with you a little known fact: I love ramen. This fact also tends to explain why, on that night, I was:

a. Not present at a team meeting to discuss tomorrow's mission

b. Walking through a seedy section of the village late at night.

I didn't have much of a choice. I live on the complete opposite side of the village as the Ramen shop and, as the less than honorable section of the village is as large as it is, the easiest route was through, not around.

A slight detour, caused by an uncollected heap of trash in one of the safer alleyways, redirected me to another passageway a few blocks away, adding another approximate five minutes to the hike home. Unfortunately, this next alley was also blocked, but by something more interesting than trash. A fight.

Indeed, it was a fight, and, from my position, an unfair one. Two street thugs which she had, more than likely, seen lurking in the shadows on days before, were getting pummeled by a cloaked stranger with a large sword, and skin that glowed in the moonlight. My curiosity getting the better of me, I sneaked up closer to the brawl. The stranger's cloak gained more definition, and I was, finally, able to make out many red clouds.

Akatsuki.

They may have been thugs, but they were thugs from _ my _village, and I wasn't going to let them be killed, especially not by an Akatsuki member. So I ran down the alleyway to help my fellow villagers like the good little kunoichi I was, thinking I was doing the right thing.

As I made my way down the alleyway, I began to realize a few things. One, the Akatsuki criminal was fighting defense; Two, there was absolutely no moonlight in that section of the alley; and three, the criminal really _was_ blue. These observations made little difference to me as I made my way to aid the thugs.

I soon realized this was a very bad mistake, especially when I was attacked from behind by one of the two I was about to protect. So much for that thought. The thug pushed me down to the ground, and grabbed a kunai from the pouch at my hip, holding it to my throat.

"Make another move, and the girl dies!" The man on my back said, and, as if for emphasis, he shoved the kunai closer to my neck. I moved my neck just a little so I could look at the member of the Akatsuki, and finally I recognized his face. Boldly, I addressed him.

"Village Hidden in the Mist's S-ranked demon criminal, Hoshigaki Kisa-Ack!" I was cut off as the second thug kicked me in the side, right below his companion's knee, and I began to rethink why I had originally wanted to help them.

The Mist criminal puled a sword form off of his back. The sword was huge, and wrapped in bandages, except for a small fraction of it, which was bare and the sword, as I had learned from my sensei one random day when he was sharing stories with us, was made of scales. To be honest, I was now completely scared out of my wits. I watched the sword as it came down on the second thug, the one who was not sitting on my back (which, now that I thought about it, I felt something hard and warm in my back), and sliced, no, _shaved_, him in half.

I couldn't help but wince as blood just seemed to spill through the large cut as if the sword had grabbed onto every blood cell and dragged them out. My eyes followed the corpse as it fell to the ground and continued to drench the ground in crimson blood.

Now, the criminal turned to us, sword back up and ready to strike. He looked from the remaining thug to me, then back to the thug, and his eyes narrowed as he let the sword swing towards the two of us, and I closed my eyes, afraid to look.

Seconds felt like forever as I felt the massive weapon swing above, and eventually the air wake caught up to it after it had passed by. Something warm trickled onto my head, down my neck, and onto my face. The thug's arms had gone completely limp, and if he wasn't still on top of me, I would have been able to get up. My kunai fell from his hand onto the ground with a soft _thunk _and the thug slid off of me slowly. I turned my head, and saw the decapitated body, head resting three feet away, of my former captor, blood everywhere.

I slowly turned to look at the criminal, who was wrapping the sword back up fully, blood seeming to have miraculously slid off of the scales. Standing cautiously, I grabbed my kunai and, never taking my eyes off of the Akatsuki, felt my neck. No cut, I was fine.

Loosening up, I restarted my greeting. "Village Hidden in the Mist's S-ranked demon criminal, Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame looked at me, gaze betraying nothing.

"Go home, kunoichi," he said, swinging the sword deftly over his shoulder. "You did not see any of this, understand?"

I nodded vigorously and walked down the alleyway until i reached the street, fully conscious of the fact that my hair was completely soaked with a stranger's blood. As I reached the main road, I stopped. Turning my head, I saw that Hoshigaki Kisame was at the complete opposite side of the alley, about where I was standing over on my side.

Before turning back to go home, I heard him say one last comment: "And start getting yourself home earlier, if you know what's good for you!" Then, I ran.

What would have been a fifteen minute walk was cut to five, for I felt a need to comply, even if it wasn't an order and just a word of advise. First thing I did upon entering the door of my home was look at the clock. 10:30 pm. Everyone was asleep. I took a quick shower, watching in disgust at the seemingly never-ending supply of blood in my hair, and made myself a cup of chamomile and mint tea, trying to get a grip of what had just happened. Finally, three cups of tea later, I went to bed.

Now, blue is my favorite color. But there are a few shades that I prefer more than others; especially the shade of moonlight on clear stream blue. The color of Kisame.

And there it is! My early morning boredom induced one-shot.

Hope you enjoyed, and please comment. Comments really mean a lot to me.


End file.
